Blood is the Colour of Love
by KiyomaMiranda
Summary: 1st of the Dark Passions Series. Yami and Bakura had recently got into trouble: Yami has a prostitute for a girlfriend, Bakura has become a serial killer by the orders of an unknown man. But this man has unknowingly put these two together and they'll be out for justice. Darkshipping. YBxYY.
1. Chapter 1: Death Obsession

**S.B.V.: This is the third story I've made. I hope you guys like it!**

**Bakura: I certainly do!**

**Yami: It's because of the bl-  
**

**S.B.V.: Don't spoil it! It hasn't even started yet!  
**

**Marik: Actually, it has...more or less.**

**S.B.V.: ...Oh. So it has. Enjoy!**

***DISCLAIMER:***

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANYTHING INCLUDING YU-GI-OH! ****That belongs with the original creators of Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

* * *

Blood is the Colour of Love

Chapter 1 – Death Obsession

This is the sixth victim this month. Bakura held the bloody knife in his hand as he stared at the corpse before him. The body had roman numerals carved into her back. It gave the address of his next victim. The next area of his little killing spree was hidden in a journal on the bookshelf. Once he had set up the hidden clues and got rid of any unnecessary ones, he set out into the pouring rain and into the cloaking darkness.

* * *

Yami woke at 5:00 Tuesday morning. Yami was a teen with crimson eyes and tri-colored hair. Someone was calling him from downstairs.

"Yaaamiiii!" He groaned. He recently got a girlfriend. Her name was Serra Koso. They had only been together for a week and she's already pissed him off. It didn't help any when he discovered her secret. She was a prostitute for men and women. The thought of it made him sick. He wants to break up with her, but he doesn't want to put up with the drama. Hell, if he got desperate, he'll just tell her off and ditch her.

He called down, "Coming." He started walking down the stairs, thinking, *How much longer do I have to put up with this bitch? I can't take it anymore!*

He walked into the kitchen, mumbling, "Yes, Serra? Isn't it a little early for you to be up? What is it?"

The raven-haired female turned to her sleepy boyfriend. "Do you speak Russian?"

Yami stared at her with a confused look. "Yes. Why?"

Serra gave him a letter that came in that morning. "Can you translate this for me? Thanks! I'll be upstairs if you need me!" She fled upstairs to her room before slamming the door. Yami sighed. *Women. I'll never understand them.*

He glances at the letter in his hand for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Wait a minute…"he mumbled before setting it down on the table. "This isn't Russian…It's not an African language either…It's not Spanish or Polish…" He stared at it once more. He came to realization. "This is in Latin. I'm certain of it." He stared at the note in front of him. Translated, it read:

Serra,

I've killed your little boyfriend. You can run, but you can't hide. I _**will**_ make you mine!

~Ukabar Unocre

Obviously, this man was using an alias. Yami set the note down on the table and pulled out a sheet of paper. He knew that this bitch knew French, so he wrote a Japanese translation and left a note written _**en français**_ and walked out the door. He was completely unaware of the moans coming from his girlfriend's bedroom...

* * *

Bakura looked around the dimly lit street and dialed his friend's number.

"_Bakura__? __Is everything okay__?_"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Listen. Meet me in the food court at the mall in an hour, alright?"

"_Do you want to see Malik and Ryou, too__?_"

"That won't be necessary."

"_Alright, then__. __I'll see you later__._"

The white-haired boy ended the call and started staggering towards the mall. *I'll never be caught. Not as long as I cover up my tracks.* He walked into the mall, thinking, *But I'm not sure I should continue doing this for some lunatic with a grudge. How am I even involved with this?* Bakura walked into the mall and towards the food court.

He noticed his next victim, a redhead male with a formal appearance, on the way.

*I know him. Notori Amata. He'll be victim number eight.* Bakura always killed ten people in the months containing the day "Friday the 13th". He didn't want to kill without reason, but his 'employer' didn't give him much of a choice in the matter.

Upon arrival, there was a blonde, tan-skinned man sitting at a table. The thief approached the table without a word.

"Evening, Bakura." The male greeted him. "What's worrying you? You weren't caught, were you?"

The albino sighed, "It's not that, Marik. It's just…Look, I don't want to keep killing people for this sick bastard! Even if I didn't have to, I prefer killing people in my interest. If I start murdering the whores in this Ra forsaken world, it'll make this a little sweeter."

Marik remained silent for a moment. "Alright." Bakura gazed confusedly into the blonde's eyes.

"What?"

Marik laughed, "You heard me. Go ahead and start killing the prostitutes. Our employer won't mind."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at him. "Alright, what's the catch?"

Marik looked at him innocently. "There isn't a catch."

Bakura stared at him. "You can't fool me, Marik. There's always a catch with you. Tell me what you want out of it."

The blonde chuckled at him. "Okay, you caught me. Here's the catch. If you find any cash when you kill them, we split it 25 - 75."

The thief frowned. "60 – 40."

Marik laughed, "Ra knows you drive a hard bargain. 50 – 50?"

"Deal."

At that very moment, Serra and Yami happened to be walking through the mall nearby.

* * *

**~A/N: **_This is my third story. Just so you guys know, I'm trying my best to type up three different stories at the same time. If the updates are a little late, I apologize for it. But Yami and Bakura unaware of the other at the mall. Things may go horribly wrong if they find out. They should be posted every Saturday. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Cupid's Arrow

Chapter 2 – Cupid's Arrow

Was this relationship meant to be? Yami didn't think so. Serra dragged him into a fashion store. She was obsessed with looking good for her customers. Yami didn't want any part of this. He was mentally screaming *Get a life, you stupid bitch! No man wants to willing date a whore and listen to you're fucking attitude! Can someone just kill her already? I can't take this anymore!* Being with his girlfriend was nothing but pure torture to him.

Eventually, he sat down against a wall. "Serra? Can we go home?"

"Why?" She didn't want to be taken back to the dungeon she called 'home'.

Yami put on a little act and responded hoarsely, "I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm burning up."

He rested his head on the wall behind him as the raven-haired girl ran up to him. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Let's go home, then!" She pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the store.

Yami smirked at the unknowing woman. Yami was, after all, a very talented liar.

* * *

Bakura noticed the pair walking away from the store. He dropped his drink in shock. What was the pharaoh doing with his girl?

The raven-haired woman pulled the tri-color haired teen into the food court. "Let's at least get some food before we leave." Yami nodded slowly as he put his head on the table.

Bakura watched as the girl he was stalking walk over to some other male. The albino shifted his gaze to the former pharaoh only to see him disgusted at his 'girlfriend'.

Bakura looked back at Serra. He stared at her as she was making out with another man. The thief smiled, thinking, *Does the pharaoh know about this?*

When he turned to Yami, the tri-color haired teen was looking away mumbling, "I can't believe this. I always knew, but I just wish someone would kill her already!"

"Did you say something, Yami?" The male jumped as he quickly looked her straight in the eye.

"No, Serra. It was nothing." Bakura started snickering as Yami pretended to look so innocent.

Now that he was looking at the two, he noticed Yami's beauty against the slut he was dating. Bakura shook his head. Why didn't he notice this before? Seeing the anger in the boy's crimson eyes, he wanted to kill this bitch he had followed in order to make his soon-to-be lover happy.

Marik glanced at the couple across from them. "Isn't that the woman that you've been stalking?"

Bakura shook his head. "Not anymore. I've found myself a bigger prize now."

The blonde couldn't help smirking at the lovestruck male. "Is that so?"

Bakura couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began shaking. Once a chandelier fell, Yami took the hint and grabbed the raven-haired woman by her wrist and pulled her away before another light had fallen on top of the table they were at a moment ago.

Bakura stood to his feet and ran for an exit as the people around him were screaming things like "Run for your lives!", "We're all gonna die!", "Terrorists!", and "What's happening?"

Yami pushed Serra towards the head of the crowd as someone pushed him to the ground. Bakura shouted to the blonde by his side, "Marik! You head straight for the exit!"

Marik shouted back, "What about you?"

"I'll catch up with you later! Just go!"

The blonde nodded and started sprinting for the door. Bakura ran to the former pharaoh and pulled him to his feet.

"This place is falling apart and you're just going to sit there? I don't think so!"

The crimson-eyed boy stared at him in confusion. "Bakura? What are you doing here?"

"There will be time to explain when we're not about to be killed! Come on!" They made a break for the door, hoping that the ceiling won't collapse and block their way out. Just before it did, they managed to slip by unharmed.

Once the shaking stopped, Serra ran to Yami and jumped into his arms.

"Yami! Thank God you're okay! I-I thought – I thought you were-" She broke down into a river of tears. Yami began rubbing her back to comfort her. "It's okay, Serra. It's okay."

Bakura turned his back on them and made his way over to Marik. "Well, that went well." He called. Bakura rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever."

The blonde glanced behind the thief. "So what are you going to do about her?"

Bakura didn't even look at the woman in question. He only bluntly replied, "She'll be victim number ten."

* * *

**~A/N:**_ Wow…that was an odd way to set things up, wasn't it? Bakura and Yami have finally seen each other after so long and an earthquake happens. And how will our favorite thief kill Yami's 'lover'? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Murder

**Sakura: **_Hey guys! It's gonna get brutal at the end of this chapter, just a heads-up._**  
**

**Yami: **_I still can't believe you did that to me._**  
**

**Sakura: **_I said I was sorry for that already! This is also an apology to all the readers who are Darkshipping lovers and Yami fans._**  
**

**Yami: **_I know. I'm messing with you._**  
**

**Bakura: **_For everyone who loves Darkshippingand everyone who loves for being me, you'll love the ending! (snuggles closer to Yami) I know _**_I_**_ did!_**  
**

**Yami: **_On with the story!_**  
**

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Murder

As dawn arrived, so did Yami. He walked towards the lake near his house. The field was calm, the water had a golden glow to it, and the trees had beautiful dark green color on them. He sat by the riverbank as the turtles were crawling onto the shore. Most of them surrounded him and huddled close to the male. He giggled, "That tickles!"

There was a scream. Yami turned to see Serra with bloodshot eyes and a terrified expression on her face. "What's wrong, Serra?"

The raven-haired teen ran into his arms and broke into tears. "A-Amanda! I-I-I found her body…i-in an alley o-on my way home…a-and-" she continued in a mess of screams and cries. Amanda was Serra's closest childhood friend. Her _**only**_ childhood friend. That's the eighth person this guy has murdered. Is this just some sort of game for him?

He wrapped his arms protectively around his lover. It would be normal for the male to be worried about his girl. Especially when she just lost her closest friend to a serial killer. As much as he hated to admit it, he became a little concerned about her. He had absolutely no idea where he would strike next and who will be his next victim.

Yami took the tearful teen back into the house. As they entered, Serra's cell alarm went off. "Oh! It's 9:30! I need to get to work!" She grabbed her things and ran out the door, calling, "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart!"

Yami twitched at the nickname. He had told her countless times that he hated being called that. He grabbed his cell, his wallet, and his key before walking out the door. Locking it behind him, he began walking. He pulled out his cell and texted Kaiba that he'll see him and Reiko tomorrow night. There was something he needed to tell him.

* * *

The albino thief watched his newfound love depart and walk to the park. Once out of sight, Bakura picked the lock and entered the empty house. Once he relocked the door, he looked around for the letter he had sent Serra before locating the former pharaoh. He found it sitting on the kitchen table along with a translation in the pharaoh's handwriting.

He smiled wickedly. "So, the Pharaoh can speak Latin. That'll be something worth knowing." He searched the house for anything worth taking from the whore Yami was dating. He found a few things, but nothing worth his interest. He thought about seeing if Yami had anything interesting that he had hidden away.

He glanced outside to see Serra running to the door. He widened his eyes in panic and ran for a place to hide. He ran into the kitchen and hid himself in a cabinet just as she came in.

"I almost forgot my uniform! Yami?" she called. When there was no response, she sighed, "Thank God. If he was here and he found out, he would've killed me for sure." She ran upstairs and into her room. Bakura listened for a sign of her leaving the house. He heard Serra running down the stairs and out of the house and waited a moment or two before coming out of his hiding place.

He ran outside just in time to see the raven-haired teen practically sprinting to her destination. Bakura locked the door from the inside before closing and stalking his prey.

* * *

He followed the girl to a red-light district mainly for women couples. He shook his head, disgusted at the bitch he'll kill in the end. When Serra walked into a brothel, Bakura mumbled sourly, "Wonderful. She sold herself to pleasure."

From one of the windows, he saw a black silhouette of two women passionately making out. He gagged at the horrific scene he witnessed. "That's it, I'm out of here!" He quietly muttered before walking away. He walked into a quiet part of the district where no one was around.

He passed by an alley before he heard a familiar voice screaming, "Get away from me!"

Bakura stopped dead in his tracks before glancing over his shoulder. "That sounded like…"

He turned and walked towards the alley to see what was happening. Upon arrival, he looked in and gasped. Yami was in the hands of some other male!

He growled as he pulled out his pocketknife. He dashed forward shouting, "Get your hands off of him, you bastard!"

* * *

Yami's P.O.V.

After being in the park for a while, I noticed Serra dashing off somewhere. Funny, I don't recall her leaving after I did.

I followed her close behind to see where she was headed. I started running as she got farther and farther away.

Once I watched her enter a brothel, it took me a while before something in my mind clicks. Shit, I'm in the red-light district, aren't I?

I turn to the way I came in and began running. I didn't want to be caught alone in a place like this. I was stopped a couple of times by a girl or two until I made it to a part of the district where nobody was for a while. I slowed down to catch my breath and continued walking. I believed I was safe.

Well, that didn't last too long before someone with reddish-brown hair and a scar across his right eye blocked my path. "Where do you think you're going?" I took a couple steps back. This isn't going to go well, is it?

"I thought it was obvious. I'm leaving. Now, get out of my way." He took a step towards me. I was grabbed by the arm as he dragged me into a nearby alley and pushed against a wall. The male pinned me and said, "Now, now, you can't leave yet. Not until you know what true pleasure was like."

Shit! Allowing instinct to take over, I kicked him before making a run for it. I fell to my knees when he grabbed my leg. I see him pull me closer to him. I struggle to get away. I can't let this happen to me!

"Hold still!" I stared defiantly into his eyes. "Never!" I hissed venomously before being pinned to the ground. I was dazed for a moment as my captor began stripping me.

"No…no…" He began laughing at my weakness. "I don't think so, my little cat."

I recover quick enough to bite his neck. I bit him hard and drew blood before he screamed in pain and pulled away from me. "Damn you! Hold still!"

I was desperate to get away. So I screamed, "Someone help me!"

"Stop screaming, you little brat!" he growled. I resisted him with the remainder of my strength.

"Get away from me!" I shout at the top of my lungs, hoping someone could hear me.

I hear someone running towards us, screaming, "Get your hands off of him, you bastard!"

I see a boy with white hair and brownish red eyes. I remember that all too well. What's Bakura doing in a place like this?

He plunged the pocketknife in his hand into my captor's neck. I watched as the unusually aggressive thief pin the man to the ground and cut off an arm and a leg. I began to fell dizzy as the amount of blood began to spread. I stare in horror as I hear my attacker scream in agony as Bakura literally tears him apart. I watch Bakura rips the still beating heart out of his chest and I began to burn up.

As he carved the man's heart, I collapsed onto the ground, unable to take it anymore. Please, make this stop. The last thing I see was the thief staring at the corpse on the ground. The last thing I hear before everything goes black was Bakura laughing hysterically as the man continues screaming his heart out.

* * *

**~A/N:**_…Wow. That was pretty brutal, Bakura._

_Bakura: What? What other choice did I have?_

_Yami: You could've walked away like you usually do._

_Bakura: (hugs Yami) Now why would I do something like that?  
_

_Sakura: Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not gonna retype it every chapter! Just look at Chapter 1!**

Chapter 4 - Confessions

Bakura laughed manically as his next victim dies by his blade. Watching as the man was slowly and painfully dying and his blood pooling around him, he choked, "You...bastard..." before drawing in his last breath and his heart being carved once he now lies as a fresh corpse. The albino notices his newfound love had collapsed against the wall. Probably fainted from the sight of the blood.

He thinks for a moment that he hears someone approaching. They're most likely just passing through. His rage from earlier had already begun to dissipate. Now that he notices, it sounded like a woman in heels running through. Once the sound reaches the narrow corridor, the woman who had arrived screamed like bloody murder. Turning in alarm, Bakura sees his final victim: the raven-haired whore that Yami was forced to call his lover. It was Serra Koso.

She was wearing a frilly pink dress with the matching colored shoes and a pretty pink bow in her hair. Her face was completely covered in unnecessary amounts of makeup. Of course, it began running as she allowed tears fall from her eyes.

"Yami?!" she gasped, running to his unconscious form. "Yami! Yami, please, wake up!" She turned her face to the thief nearby.

"You...You did this! What have you done to him?! Who are you?!" She demanded furiously.

Bakura and Serra stood to their feet and stared each other down. He began twirling his knife expertly. "So the precious lamb finally comes to me on her own? That will make this sweeter."

Once he holds the knife firmly in his hand, he smiles viciously at his target. "Tell your girlfriend Amanda that she deserved her fate for me, sweetheart."

Taking a few steps back, she shook her head. "No...It...it _**can't**_ be..." Bakura began stepping towards the maiden.

"So, you're the one everyone's been talking about?! _**You're **_the 'Angel of Silence'?!"

Bakura stopped for a moment. The Angel of Silence... It has a nice ring to it. Pointing his blade to the woman, he said, "And you will be my final victim, my dear. With your death, everyone will be at ease for a few months. Though, I doubt anyone would sleep with me on the loose." Serra reveals the knife she had hidden within the folds of her dress. She stands there for a moment, tears still streaming on her face. She stares into what could be her killer's eyes defiantly.

She runs forward, shouting, "You'll pay for what you've done!" and points the blade towards his heart.

Seeing this obvious attack coming, he steps to the side slightly and avoids the fatal blow. He grabs her arm in the process and murmurs in her ear, "Now _**that**_ wasn't a very bright idea, love. Unless you were willing to die...?"

Serra shook her head. "I can't...die yet...Not now..." Bakura, still smiling, whispers, "I'm sorry it had to be this way." before he stabs the knife in his hand into her chest. She gasped as she was released with the knife still in her chest. Stepping back to the end of the alley with her blood blossoming on the front of her dress, she drops her knife and falls to her knees. She took one last glance at the man who she now recognized as the boy who had been stalking her for months on end. "B...Bakura...? Bakura...Ceruno...?"

The thief closes his eyes with a small grin lingering on his face. "How nice of you to remember me. But now, I can only say farewell...Serra Koso." he said softly as she drew her final breath. Once she passes on to the world beyond, her lifeless body collapses to the concrete, the remaining blood spilling onto the ground.

He quickly looked around outside the dark passage to see if anyone had heard the screams. Knowing he doesn't have much time before someone finds him at the scene, Bakura turned over the dead girl's body and carved the destination for his next killing spree in November. It was March now, so he has plenty of time to think of possible victims to slay. Once he's finished, he returned to the motionless teen's side and sat beside him. Yami was twitching slightly. It hadn't occurred to the albino how his criminal lifestyle would affect the former pharaoh.

He picks up the male's head and put on his leg. He pulled out his cell and called his friend.

_"__Bakura__?" _the male asked. _"__Is that you__?"_

"Yes, Marik. Can you come get me? My hands are a little full over here."

_"__Well, what in Ra's name are you doing over there__?" _the blonde demanded, slightly irritated that Bakura couldn't handle walking out on his own.

"Taking care of the guest that will be coming with us. What else could I possibly be doing?" the thief retorted.

_"__You could be-__" _the teen stopped for a moment. _"__Wait..._What_ did you say__?"_

Bakura smiled at the reaction. "I said I'm with the guest who will be staying with us. For a day or two at the very least."

_"__Is that right__? __And who, may I ask, is our guest__?" _Marik inquired curiously.

Bakura looked down at Yami and said, "Why, none other than the pharaoh himself, of course. You don't mind, do you?"

Marik said in a cheery voice, _"__Of course not__! __I'll be over there in a few minutes, then__. __Say, where are you anyway__?"_

Bakura walks out of the alley and looks at his surroundings for the nearest exit and said, "At a red-light district. Tell you what, I'll walk out with Yami and you tell me when you see me, okay?"

_"__Sounds good to me__!" _he responded. Bakura hung up and returned the phone to his pocket. He went back to pick up the teen bridal style and walked out of the alley. Seeing his exit out of the horrid place and out to the streets. Sure enough, Marik had his window down searching for the two of them.

Once he spotted them, he called, "Come on already, Bakura! I don't have all day!"

Once Bakura had placed the unconscious Yami in the back seat, he hopped into the passenger seat of Marik's black car and shut the door.

Marik looked at the albino and asked, "So, how was your day?"

"Other than saving Yami from being raped, I've been doing just fine!" he replied in a cheerful tone. "I also discovered that I have been named 'The Angel of Silence' by the police and I've finished my monthly killings."

"That's wonderful! I've been told that was dubbed as 'The Grim Reaper' by the police where I've been killing." Marik said with excitement. "And I've also - Wait, Yami was almost raped?" Bakura nodded.

"I found him in an alley near the exit. He was obviously not interested in the son of a bitch. He was my intended ninth victim, too."

"What a lucky break for you!" Marik sighed, jealous that his friend finished his killings so soon.

"Well, let's go home. We need to get our sleep." The albino yawned as Marik restarted the car.

"Sure thing, Bakura." The blonde mumbled before hitting the gas pedal and driving down the road. Bakura looked back once to check how Yami was doing. He smiled to see that he was okay…in a way. He turned his attention back to the problem at hand. If Yami ever found out he killed his girlfriend, how will he talk his way out of _**that **_one?

* * *

Yami woke the next day to a dark colored room and sunlight pouring in on his face. When he struggled to sit up, he felt horribly sick, so he put his head back down. He looked around the room to figure out where he had been taken. He noticed the candle on the nightstand beside him had been lit. Beside that was a dark wooden desk and saw a dresser across from him. The bed he was lying on was farthest away from the door, sitting against the wall. There wasn't much to give away his location. A minute later, he heard a quiet knock on the door. Before he could say anything, the thief himself walked in.

"Oh, you're awake?" Bakura asked, soundly mildly surprised. Feeling a little dazed, the former pharaoh numbly nodded his head.

The albino pulled a chair Yami didn't see from the desk and sat by his side. Yami attempted to sit up again. He didn't feel as sick as he did moments before, but he still felt sick nonetheless.

Noticing that he was swaying a little bit, Bakura pulled Yami closer to him and put his head on his chest. Hearing his heart seemed to soothe him, so he didn't protest against it.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice called from the doorway.

It was Marik.

Immediately embarrassed at the scene that was being portrayed, Yami shot up from his position as the thief quickly said, "Nothing happened, Marik! I swear to Ra, nothing happened!"

"I'll just take your word for it." Marik rolled his eyes, smirking all the while. He offered, "Would you two like anything to eat?"

Yami shook his head, feeling dizzy. Bakura thought about it for a moment before saying, "Surprise me."

Taking this as a challenge, the blonde ran back downstairs, making a ton of noise on his way.

Bakura felt awkward for bringing it up, but he said, "Look, what happened back there the other day…I don't know what came over me." He glances out of the window. "Sometimes, I easily lose control of myself when something like that happens. It kind of makes me sick." He lied. He couldn't bear to tell him the truth.

Resting his head back onto the albino's chest, Yami said, "Oh, it's alright. At least I'm okay now." Yami decided to ask something since they were on the topic.

"What were you doing in a place like that, anyway?"

Bakura said, "I could ask you the same thing."

Yami turned red. "I saw Serra headed somewhere and I got curious. Before I had realized what I had gotten myself into, I was already inside dangerous territory. I tried to leave and… Well, you know the rest." A thought suddenly crosses the teen's mind.

Suspicious of the answer he might receive, the former pharaoh asked, "You wouldn't have happened to see her recently, have you?"

Knowing that this was coming, he stalled by saying, "Now why would you ask something like that?"

Yami stared at him for a moment before saying, "I'm not fooled, Bakura. Where is she?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"You killed her, didn't you?!" he began shouting, lifting his head while doing so.

"It was an accident!"

"No, it wasn't! You _**meant**_ to kill her! Don't you _**dare**_ lie to me, Bakura!"

"So what if I did?!"

"How many more people have you killed?!"

Bakura was furious. He stood to his feet, shouting, "Tell me, does the name Keiro Tsuba sound familiar?! How about May Jean?! Kotsuku Maiyobe?! Maiyo Namida?! Lonose Itichima?! Quila Borris?! Jean-Pierre Aresio?! Axel Edgar?! Here are two you should know: Amanda Jones and Serra Koso!"

Yami sat there, horrified at the truth of all of those murders having been revealed by the very man who had killed them.

Bakura continued angrily, "Now that I have confessed, what will you do now?! Tell the police?! Run off to Ra knows where?! Kill me where I stand?!"

"Why did you kill all of them?! What have they done to you?!"

"What does that matter now?! The damage is already done!" Yami put his head down with an appearance of tears threatening to fall.

"Why did you kill Serra, then?!" he choked out.

The thief said, "Because I wanted to help you! I did it for _**you!**_ What will it take for you to understand that I love you?!"

An awkward silence passes between them. Yami slowly says, "You...love me?"

Realizing that he just confessed his heart to the former pharaoh without warning, Bakura blushed madly and turned his head. "That wasn't supposed to happen! Just forget everything I just said!"

Instead, Yami had begun laughing. Confused at the sudden mood change, the thief approached him cautiously, saying, "Yami? Are you okay?"

Yami lifted his head with an amused look on his face. "Of course I'm okay! I've been okay since you walked in. Now I feel even better!"

"You lost me." the albino said, shaking his head.

The tri-color haired teen said, "That bitch was really starting to piss me off. She was one of those attention whores that everyone hears about. If you didn't kill her yesterday, Ra knows what I would've done!"

"Is there really a point to this, Yami?" Bakura asked, throughly puzzled at the riddles that seemed to hit him.

Yami put his head back on his chest once again and said, "You've set me free from my suffering. And for that, I'm grateful. I love you, Bakura."

Yami pulled himself up to kiss the albino. Accepting it without protest, Bakura brought Yami closer to him. They were kissing for probably two minutes before someone interrupted them.

"Ahem." the blonde coughed. The two instantaneously separated.

Smiling at the two, he said, "I thought that nothing was going on between you two, Bakura? Or so you claimed!"

"Really, Marik?!" Bakura shouted.

The tan-skinned teen leaned against the doorway, saying, "I was only coming up to tell you that breakfast's ready. But perhaps I should give you two some privacy...?"

Yami stood to his feet as if nothing happened and said, "That won't be necessary. I'll see you two downstairs." before walking out of the room and down the stairs. Bakura and Marik exchanged looks before Bakura was on his feet and both males run down after Yami. The food was going to get cold if they didn't!

* * *

**~A/N: **_Sakura__: Well, I'd say that well! What about you two?_

_Bakura__: Killing Yami's girlfriend and the bastard who tried to hurt my Yami was certainly entertaining!_

_Yami__: The only thing that caught me off was Bakura's confession. Tell me, is spilling another's blood for the sake of your love for someone else a custom of love for you?_

_Bakura__: Maybe. To me, being bound by blood could go either way._

_Sakura__: Oh, that gives me an idea for another story! I just wonder if your hikari would be okay with a well-known brunette._

_Yami__: You're planning to make a Euro story?_

_Sakura__: Planning to?! I've already started writing it!_

_Marik__: Woman, you have __**way**__ too much time on your hands!_

_Sakura__: I know, but I am proud of myself! In fact, I've got plenty of ideas for stories! If I counted them right, there should be over one hundred when I'm through._

_Yami__: Wow..._

_Marik__: Son of a bitch, that's going __**way**__ too far, don't you think?!_

_Bakura__: Marik, it's Sakura. What do think she would be doing with all of her spare time?_

_Marik__: Looking for a boyfriend?_

_Sakura__: {smacks Marik} I don't wanna hear that from __**you!**_

_Marik__: Ra, damn it! That hurts!_

_Bakura__: Ahahaha! You had that coming!_

_Marik__: Shut up, Bakura!_

_Yami__: Ahahaha! Please Review, everyone! We all love you!_


	5. Chapter 5: What Do I Do Now?

Chapter 5 - What Do I Do Now?

* * *

During the night, Bakura allowed Yami to sleep with him that evening. When dawn came around, the albino woke to see he had disappeared. Thinking he had just gone downstairs, he got up, took a shower, and had gotten himself dressed before heading down to the kitchen.

Looking around, Yami was nowhere to be seen. He started breathing a little faster. "Marik?" he called, checking to see if anyone was home.

"Yes, Bakura?" the male called back.

"Have you seen Yami?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

Bakura's breathing was becoming more and more shallow, beginning to panic. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"What do you mean you can't find him?" the blonde demanded.

"It's like he just vanished without a trace. He wasn't asleep when I woke up this morning. I thought he just came down here because he was bored or something." Bakura stated simply. Yami was gone and they had no idea where he went.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten very far." Marik thought aloud. "Especially in the condition you found him in the other day. I mean, where could he possibly run off to?"

They noticed that there was smoke coming from the backyard. "What in Ra's name-" the blonde began before Bakura quickly dashed outside.

Once they got there, they saw the former pharaoh setting leaves on fire. "Oh, good morning." he called to the duo. The last leaf in his hand went up in an emerald blaze until it disappeared.

"What, are you a pyromaniac as well?" the thief asked while Marik stared at him in disbelief.

"Maybe a little, but at least I'm not committing arson."

Marik laughed, "He does have a point, Bakura."

Bakura stared Yami in the eye and sighed, "Don't ever scare me like that."

The crimson-eyed male randomly pulls out a few feathers and lights them using Shadow Magic. The flames turn a gorgeous dark azure color as the items were swallowed whole.

Bakura couldn't really say anything against it. If he was having too much fun killing his victims or he was just having a bad day, he would sometimes set the corpses ablaze so no one could recognize them. Well, the albino set two of his victims on fire at least twice a month.

Yami then decided to walk back inside. He was already bored of setting things on fire and he was hungry. Marik watched him before following his lead. Bakura stood there watching the empty space for a moment before realizing that he was no longer there.

He ran back inside to see Marik cursing at the stove because he got burned and his lover holding two plates of food. He handed one of them to the albino and sat down on the couch. Bakura smiled and sat beside him. Once they finished eating, the both of them fell asleep on the couch.

Marik smiled at the sight while he was collecting their dishes. Yami opened his eyes to see the spiky haired blonde. He winked at him before he fell back asleep. Marik quietly laughed to himself, hoping he didn't wake up his friend. Something was going to happen tonight, and he knew what it was.

* * *

That evening, the thief woke around nine. He didn't realize he had slept that long until he noticed Marik pulling out a suit. "Marik, are you going somewhere?" he curiously inquired as the male in question turned his attention to him.

"Nope, you are." he responded with a grin.

Bakura's mind stopped for a moment. He was still a little tired, so he asked, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware I had plans tonight."

He looked around for Yami, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Say, where's Yami?"

"He's running an errand. He'll be back within the hour." Marik answered.

The thief stared at him. He could tell that his friend was lying to him. He smiled evilly and thought, *So, that's how he's going to play, hm? Well, two could play at that game!*

"Did he ever say where he was going?"

"No. Now, put this on." The blonde tossed the suit over to him. Bakura caught it with one hand and said, "I'm not doing anything until you explain what is going on here."

"Look, either you get dressed or I'll dress you myself." Marik growled, slightly impatient with the male's attitude. He glanced at a nearby clock and mumbled, "You'll be late if you don't hurry."

He looked back at the thief and called, "I'll be in the car when you're ready." before running outside with the car keys and slamming the door.

Bakura looked at his suit in confusion before quickly putting it on and running outside to the car.

"About time!" Marik sighed before looking out the front window. He grinned as he said, "Let's see if I could make it in time."

Bakura asked, "In time for what?"

Of course, Marik ignored him and practically floored the gas pedal. The albino had to hold on to something as the vehicle practically went forward at high speed.

It was a life-threatening twenty minutes for him before Marik pulled over. Bakura began catching his breath from the experience as he looked over to his right. It was a restaurant.

"Marik, why did you bring me here?" Bakura asked as he opened the car door and stepped out.

Once he did, Marik quickly shut the door, cackling, "Have fun on your _**date!**_" before he drove off laughing hysterically, leaving a beyond pissed off albino.

"That bastard!" Bakura shouted. He had no choice but to enter the restaurant. Marik had said to have fun on his date. But with who?

A waitress called his name. "Bakura Ceruno?"

He glanced over to her and hesitantly replied, "Yes?"

She smiled. "You have a reservation. Follow me, please."

Confused, he was led by the brunette to a table. Once Bakura saw who was sitting there, his eyes widened in shock. Yami was sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you could make it, love."

* * *

**~A/N: **_I'm sorry if this is a little short. __It may be more and more difficult for me to type up my stories from here, but I'll try my best!_

_Bakura__: That was a dirty trick, Yami!_

_Yami__: Well, how else was I supposed to get you over there?_

_Bakura__: You could have warned me!_

_Yami__: But that would spoil the surprise!_

_Sakura__: Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Spending Time Together

_**Sakura**__**: Hey! So sorry I took so long! Being in school and finding the time to type up my stories seems difficult. Important Notice at the bottom of this chapter! Please pay attention to it!**_

_**Yami: She hopes to hear from you and she hopes you like the update!  
**_

_**Bakura: Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Spending Time Together

Bakura sat down in the seat across from the smiling teen. Yami was enjoying this immensely.

"How you managed to get Marik to agree to this, I'll never know." the thief sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

The former pharaoh simply said, "Let's just say it took a little... _**persuasion**_, should I say?"

"Couldn't you have just told me you were planning this?" Bakura said in an exasperated tone, Yami resting his head on the palm of his hand.

Yami innocently asked, "Now why would I do that?"

The thief looked at his surroundings, a little wary of Yami in the event he decided to pull anything else tonight. "How did you pay for this anyway?" he inquired, looking up at the lofty ceilings and the chandeliers that were swinging gently above them.

He glanced at Yami's eyes to see him staring off behind him. The albino turned to see two brunettes sitting at the table behind him waving at them. "Well, that explains everything. I should have guessed." Bakura sighed as his lover waved to them. It was none other than Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend Reiko Kitamori.

They stood to their feet and walked over to them. Reiko sat beside Yami and Kaiba sat beside Bakura. "So, how is it going, Yami?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Reiko, really, you don't need to bother him with such a simple question." Kaiba sighed, shaking his head at her.

Yami had began laughing. "I just couldn't believe I didn't bring a camera with me! Bakura's face was priceless!"

The albino blushed darkly at that. "How could you tease me like that?!" he cried, making Yami laugh a little harder.

Kaiba couldn't suppress the smile that touched his lips at the sight. Reiko just tackled Bakura, saying, "You are just so adorable!"

"What?!" Bakura said, drawing some attention to their table. They quickly returned to their conversations, ignoring the group entirely.

Yami smirked at him. "Well, I can't really blame her. You're cute when you blush." Bakura looked away as Kaiba attempted to pry Reiko away from him.

"Stop saying things like that!"

"I'm glad everything's going well, then." Kaiba smiled at his friend. Bakura didn't want to admit it, but he really was enjoying this. The albino just smiled as the couple and Yami conversed with each other. He couldn't help thinking how this gorgeous male had turned out to be. Yami, who had been the pharaoh in their past lives, had accepted him not as a killer, but as a lover. He noted that the teen looked beautiful in the dim lights of the restaurant. As he began fantasizing how he would look in he moonlight, the waiter arrived with the food.

"Food's here!" Yami cheered, pulling Bakura from his musings. Seeing practically the entire freaking menu on the table, he widened his brown eyes. "What did you order? The entire menu?"

"More or less, yes." he answered as he began eating some of the seafood on the table.

About an hour or so of just eating and socializing, the lights suddenly went out.

Many of the people gasped in fear, hoping this wasn't some sort of attack. Reiko screamed, Kaiba growled, "What the hell?!", and others from the mass crowds of people were running out of the restaurant.

Bakura, who was well-adapted to this level of darkness, looked at the people that surrounded him. After looked at the confused, frightened, and downright pissed expressions, he glanced at the male that planned their date.

Wait…

Why is Yami _**smiling?**_

The teen looked absolutely malicious in the darkness! Something just doesn't add up in the albino's mind.

Yami's hand shot out and grasped his left wrist in seconds and began dragging him outside. Before Bakura could protest, they were quite a long way away from the restaurant.

"Yami, what-"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when Reiko and Kaiba were seen running off in another direction and the restaurant exploded. With the debris coming at them from the destruction, Yami smiled, "Those bastards… I told them I wasn't meant to be crossed."

"I don't understand!" Bakura said, a little shocked at the sudden experience.

"I'll explain later." He promised, dragging the thief away from the site before the police arrive.

* * *

Hidden in an alley going Ra knows where, Bakura was still being pulled along by his lover, but looking at his face from time to time, Yami would sometimes look evil. He could only wonder why they look so alike in the darkness.

Once gain glancing at the former pharaoh, he saw the dark expression upon his face, something that disturbed greatly for no particular reason.

Yami was disturbed from the attack. He had made a deal with a few..._**close friends**_ of his. If anything had gone wrong while they were there, they were meant to destroy, hopefully killing whoever was attempting to take his life in the confusion just moments before. However, this was something Bakura should never know about.

Speaking of which...

"When are you going to answer me, damn it?!"

"What does it matter?" Yami countered calmly, hiding his rapidly growing irritation from the teen he dragged behind him.

"What do you mean 'What does it matter'?! You suddenly drag me out moments before the restaurant is bombed and you won't tell me how you knew something was going to happen or why any of this happened! You clearly know something! Tell me!"

"Why do want to know all of a sudden, hm?" Yami demanded. Bakura has no right to pry into his life like that. Not yet, anyway.

"I can't be a little concerned that was I could've _**died**_ back there?!"

He had a fair point. Both of them could've been killed in that scene.

Having enough with the charades, Bakura managed to quickly trip Yami and pin him to the cold ground, causing the teen to gasp in surprise.

"When will you tell me the truth? When will you stop hiding from me?" he asked, hoping to get at least that much out of him.

A smirk from Yami was the only warning the thief got before their positions were quickly flipped with ease. "How about this? Give me about a month to let me get my life in order and I'll tell you everything then." Yami proposed, keeping a firm grip on Bakura's shoulder's as he struggled.

"You promise you'll tell me _**everything**_ by then?"

"Of course. I mean, it's only, what, April 1st, right? I should have plenty of time." *I hope...*

The albino conceded, "Fine. I guess I can wait that long."

Yami allowed him to swap their positions once more before said albino gave him a skeptical look. "I just hope your not lying to me."

"I may keep secrets, but I'm not much of a joker." Yami laughed before pulling him down into an aggressive kiss, both letting out a low moan into it.

* * *

**~A/N: **_Bakura__: Was this really necessary, Sakura?_

_Yami__: I'm with him on this one._

_Sakura__: Hey, at least I didn't kill you two off! I was pretty stressed out this week and was tempted to cut it short! The again, I don't want to upset my fans. That, and I don't want to kill you two off, but it's hard not to under pressure from the outside world._

_Bakura__: Thus the reason you procrastinate on typing up your stories?_

_Sakura__: Guilty as charged._

_Yami__: Be nice, Bakura. I've seen the stress she goes through recently. It's horrible._

_Bakura__: And you know this _**how?**

_Yami__: {shrugs} No clue._

_Kaiba and Reiko__: Please Review!_

_**{**__**I'm thinking about doing one story at a time until it is complete, so if you want me to put my other two stories on hold, tell me so by PM or Review. It's up to you. If you want me to continue the way I am writing my stories, which is me typing the next chapter of all my stories and posting them all at once, you could say so as well. All comments will be accepted. Most votes on any story will become my main priority so I can update faster. Thank you for your attention. Have a great day!**_

_**~ Sakura Beth Valentine}**_


	7. Chapter 7: Guarded by Misfortune

_I'm sorry this took so long, fans, but I was very busy. That and December is going to be hectic for me. There's Christmas and possibly other things and I have a concert coming up this week, so yeah!_ _Go ahead and continue reading! X3_

Chapter 7 - Guarded By Misfortune

* * *

He paced around the room, thinking about his current llife. A thief he has always been by nature, but never a killer. That was his employer's fault. Well, maybe not, since he and Marik were blackmailed by this very man, so 'employer' might not be the right word...

He never knew the man's name, but he had bright green hair and two different colored eyes, one green and another gold. He was wearing a suit when they first met. But he never gave him or Marik his name. He also had three people by his side at the encounter. One had tan skin, blonde hair and brown eyes, another with brown hair and blue eyes, and the last with red hair and violet eyes.

All of them still fresh in his mind, and yet he can't give a name to any of them.

Concerning his new love affair with Yami in their current incarnations, he was a little worried about his lover. If this man discovered his newfound relationship, he could use him against him. Should he break up with him so that wasn't a problem?

But then, what of the life they had lived in Egypt all those years ago? The forbidden relationship they shared?

All of this was giving him a headache having thought about it for much too long. He decided to head downstairs to get food before his stomach drives him crazy.

Upon entering, someone called, "Good morning, Bakura!" from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Marik." he called in usual greeting.

"Marik?" Yami walked out of the kitchen with two bowls of fruit. "How in Seven Hells could you confuse me for him?"

Uh oh...

"Yami! You're up early." Bakura was shaking slightly. He was afraid he pissed off his lover with his stupidity.

"Well, Marik told me you don't really eat anything, so I thought-"

"Wait, what?" Bakura stopped him. Yami looked at him.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Yami set down the bowls and walked over to the albino. The former pharaoh takes him by the arm and drags him into the kitchen. When he suddenly releases him, he said, "Look on the fridge."

Bakura turned to his left to see a note posted on it. It read:

_Bakura,_

_I'm going to be out of town for a little while._

_It's probably going to take a couple of months before I return._

_Don't forget to eat something. Try not to make a mess of things._

_I'll be home by June._

_Have fun with your new boyfriend! X3_

_~Marik_

"That bastard! He could've warned me to say the least!" Bakura shouted, storming into the living room where Yami was sitting on the couch near the window.

As his lover ranted on about his roommate, he sat there watching him with a smile, thinking, *He's so cute when he's angry.* That's just about when said thief jumped on him.

"Ah! Bakura! Don't scare me like that!" Yami said, laughter laced into his voice.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to." the albino said before gently kissing his lips. The position they were in allowed Bakura to dominate at any time. He didn't expect Yami to flip their positions, though. He was surprised when Yami was suddenly on top of him.

"I don't think so." Yami laughed. He glanced out the window for just a moment, but that was all it took before those crimson eyes widened in fear. He pushed himself off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

Bakura followed him. "What's wrong? What in Ra's name are you doing now?" Yami ignored him as he tossed away the note.

"Yami?" His lover grabbed his arm and dragged him to the closet in the hallway and shoved him in it. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"They're here!" he whispered quickly.

"Who, Yami? Who's here?!"

"The police. They're at the door."

Bakura stopped to let those words sink in his mind for a moment. The police. _The police!_

_The police were at his door!_

"But how-"

"Just stay put!" Yami commanded. "I'll handle this!" He closed the door and went to answer the front door.

Bakura sat there in silence. He was just locked in a closet by his own lover with the police at his front door.

*Not a great way to start a week, now is it?* he thought bitterly.

*I just hope Yami knows what he's doing...*

* * *

Yami opened the door for the police. "May I help you with something, officer?"

The captain looked at the male. "Is Bakura Ceruno in this household?"

Yami looked behind the man. "He left yesterday with a friend. He'll be back in June." The captain rolled his eyes.

"How convenient!" one of the other policemen behind him called up.

Yami continued the charade. "I can take a message if you would like."

The captain walks inside. "Search the premises for anything. There has to be something here!" he commanded. The teen walked backward until all of them were inside.

"Go ahead, search this place to your hearts content." he acquiesed. "I rather doubt you're going to find anything, though."

"Would you mind answering some questions, kid?" he asked.

"Sure. How can I help you, sir?" Yami replied, being polite around his elders.

Yami had a talent with lying. Before she died, he lied to Serra about everything whenever it was convenient. She was the perfect person to practice on. This questionnaire should be a breeze. Meanwhile, Bakura is still locked in the closet. Yeah, the police would have a field day with this if they found out his boyfriend locked him in here. Yami seems to have control over the situation.

But for how long?

* * *

**~A/N:**_ Bakura: You didn't have to lock me in there!_

_Yami: Everything was a little sudden! I mean, the cops show up at your front door, for Ra's sake!_

_Bakura: I have a basement for a reason, you know!_

_Yami: … Yeah, the situation was kinda rushed._

_Sakura: Enough you two! Anyway, Please Review! X3_


	8. Chapter 8: More Than One Bargained For

_Hey! Sorry if this is so late! Midterms are coming up and I'm trying to type as fast as I humanly can. Now, Chapter 9 of all the stories are indeed almost ready, so I may have it put up in the next few days or next week. Either way, Enjoy~!_

Chapter 8 - More Than One Bargained For

* * *

"Let's begin, shall we?" the captain grinned evilly. Something clicked in Yami's mind that this probably wasn't going to end well.

"Do you know Bakura?"

Yami nodded. "Of course I do. He's a very close friend of mine."

"Oh?" the guard responded in mild surprise. "How close?"

Yami wasn't going to confess about his relationship with the albino, so he laughed, "Like brothers. Some have even thought we were twins!"

"Really?"

"I didn't believe it either!"

"So, did this happen often?" he inquired, curious about the male in front of him more than the person he was searching for in the first place. *Perhaps he could tell us more about Bakura...*

"Oh, every once in a while, perhaps." the former pharaoh sighed airily. This seemed to be going way too smoothly in Yami's opinion.

"Well, we have people claiming that he was the man dubbed as the 'Angel of Silence.'" the police chief said, getting straight to the point. "If their claims were true, how would you feel?"

Yami appeared as if he was in some sort of shock at the accusation. Again, he was a talented liar.

"If the rumors were true?" he raised his voice in mock anger. "How dare you think Bakura had something to do with those murders!" Yami spat at them. He prentended to be furious at them, streaming curses in Egyptian, Latin, French, and Arabic. (Don't ask. Those were languages I wanted to learn)

"Hey, now, you don't have to be mad at us!" one of the men called as Yami conitnued to curse them out in more than one language.

"I can't believe you people!" Yami screamed. "These...These unbelievable accusations that my friend is a serial killer, I mean, really! You people are fucking unbelievable!" He turned away from them and walked into the kitchen where he could see the hall closet.

He got to the table when the someone, probably a new guy, said, "Okay, this is ridiculous and is getting us nowhere! Let's take him in and get him to tell us where Bakura is!"

Yami felt his blood turn to ice. That's not part of the plan. Out with the lies and in with the instinct, he pulled out an ebony black gun from behind him and pointed it at the crowd, fear evident in his crimson eyes. "Stay away from me!"

* * *

Bakura was really beginning to get worried about Yami. He's locked in the closet and his boyfriend is out there covering his ass for him. As much as it damaged his pride, he was grateful that he had caught them before the reached the door.

He started picklocking the door of the closet with a paper clip. He heard the soft 'click' before quietly turning the doorknob. He was hearing much more of the indistinct conversation now since he could actually hear what they were talking about.

"...at my friend is a serial killer, I mean, really! You people are fucking unbelievable!" He watched as his lover walked into his sight with a smirk on their faces.

He could see him. Bakura waved to him. Yami winked back to him. One of the cops called out to the captain, "Okay, this is ridiculous and is getting us nowhere! Let's take him in and get him to tell us where Bakura is!"

Yami's expression changed dramatically from a mischevous act to paralyzing fear. He could only watch as he turned, pointing a gun to the police (which is either brave or really stupid in Bakura's opinion) and shout, "Stay away from me!"

That was Bakura's cue to get going. He walked down the stairs to the basement as quickly and as quietly as he possibly can without alerting anyone. He could only pray to the gods that Yami makes it out of this one without getting arrested.

* * *

"Easy now, kid. We don't want to-" The captain was attempting to patch things up since one of his subordinates had made a mess of things. Whoever this guy was, he may have had a few memories that may have traumatized him at a point in his life.

However, his sentence was cut off when Yami shot a bullet into the ceiling.

The group gasped as Yami decided to point it towards them once again. Some even took a step back. Acknowledging their actions, he smiled mischievously and, with his tone dripping with sarcasm, laughed, "I believe I've proven my point, don't you?"

Bakura could still hear Yami. Boy, does he sound pissed! He opened a box that contained everything he had ever stolen. Some of the things inside belonged to Yami. In a past life. In Egypt.

He would make sure that those things remain hidden until he was sure he could return them without repercussions.

In the meantime, he locked the box and hid it away so that he was the only person who knew where it was stored. He grabbed a pistol and checked to see if the safety was on and it if it was loaded.

The thief waited until there was some sign that it was safe to return.

* * *

"Don't make me say it again. Bakura would never become a killer. If that's the only thing you're here for, then you can leave!" Yami gestured to the door with the gun. "The door's right behind you." he said half-playfully.

The guy that suggested taking Yami in hopes of luring out Bakura began to walk towards him. The teen pointed it to the window behind him and fired another shot. The man froze as the bullet past his head and broke the window. He prepared another shot in case anyone else wanted to try. "Next time, it'll be your head." Yami sighed.

The captain stepped between the man and Yami, prepared to take the next hit. Yami laughed, once again with the sarcasm, "Oh, aren't you brave?"

The man hesitated before asking, "Don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"How about shutting your mouth before I shut it for you?" the teen threatened before cocking the gun and aiming right between his eyes. "Leave at once. I've had enough of the bullshit you've been giving me today." Some ran out the door after that.

One of them, however, probably someone else new, narrowed his eyes. "You... seem so familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Yami remembers him alright. He was there when his parents were murdered. How he was found out, Yami could only guess. He turned the weapon on him. "Say another word and you'll end up dead." he growled.

"You're that kid... from that day eight years ago." he continued, unfazed.

"Shut up!" Yami screamed. It was bad enough already.

"Yami. Yami Kuro." Yami's blood went from boiling with rage to cold with terror. "It's you, isn't it?"

"You know this boy, Tsubaru?" the captain asked. Yami's mind snapped somewhere as he pulled out a second from his person.

"That's enough!" the former pharaoh screamed, pointing the second towards the captain. More of the policemen fled for their lives until there were only four remaining in the house.

"Put the guns down." the captain said gently, hoping to God that he wasn't shot.

Yami lingered there for a moment, considering his options. Feeling lke there was no other alternative, he took off for the basement stairs. He could hear them calling for him and their footsteps following his. He was, thankfully, faster than they were. When there was enough distance between them and him, he called the thief's name. Bakura came close to him.

"What happened?!" he demanded.

Yami grabbed his arm and whispered, "We need to leave. _Now._"

* * *

**~A/N: **_Yami__: You didn't actually think I'd sell you out, did you? *smirk*_

_Bakura__: For a second there, yes, I did._

_Yami__: I love you, Bakura, and nothing will ever change that. _

_*Makeout between Yami and Bakura*_

_Sakura__: Alright, that's enough out of the both of you for now. Please Review! X3_


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

Chapter 9 - Escape

Bakura grabbed Yami's hand and fled to the back door. "Yami! Come back here! We just want to talk!" someone called from the top of the stairs. Yami felt tense as Bakura led him away from them.

"Don't worry, Yami. We'll be gone in a few minutes, I promise." Bakura assured him as he pulled open the door. However, the police appears to be quick on their feet because they were spotted in their attempt for escape.

"I thought you said Bakura wasn't here!" the captain yelled. Some of the guards managed to grab them. Instead of fighting for his own freedom, he wanted to make sure Yami didn't get dragged along with him. So, he fought until his lover was free.

Pushing him in front of him, he shouted, "Run, Pharaoh! Run and don't look back!"

Yami furiously shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you behind!"

The thief shouted, "Don't worry about me! Just get out of here!"

"No!"

"Now!" Yami had no choice as the guards closed in on him. With tears in his eyes, he took off leaving Bakura alone. The albino smiled. His love was safe.

Someone jabbed him in the back of his neck. His vision began to blur and he was feeling light-headed. "No..."

The last thing he saw was the captain smirking as he laughed, "Perhaps now you've learned your place, Bakura Ceruno."

*Yami...* was his only thought before the darkness swallowed his consciousness.

Yami ran back home and locked the door. It was no big deal. No one knows where he lives. He's been under the radar for eight years.

He went to his room in search of things for a jailbreak. He had a kit prepared underneath his bed. "Rule 2: Be prepared for anything." The former pharaoh walked to his dresser and located a black box containing pills in the event he gets caught.

The teen armed himself with a knife and a gun. "Rule 9: Never go unarmed." he mumbled. Yami had his own guideline of rules to follow since the incident...

He shook his head to keep those memories off his mind. Yami walked out the door and locked it behind him. The male knew exactly where they took his boyfriend.

*I'll be damned if I just leave him there.* he thought as he began heading for the Domino City Prison.

"I'm getting you out one way or another, Bakura." he whispered. "Rule 1: Never leave your lover behind."

The thief woke with a terrible headache. "Damn it..." he groaned as he struggled to sit up. "Let's see, where the hell am I now?" He surveyed the area, assessing all the ways for a possible breakout. His vision cleared a little to see that he was locked in a white room with no visible way of walking in or out.

"Well, there goes that idea..." the albino mumbled. Bakura attempted to stand, but he realized his ankles were cuffed together as well as his wrists. "What the hell..." he sighed irritantly. He thought these people would've learned by now!

Within moments and with the aid of a paper clip hidden on him, he was free of his bonds and was wandering the room.

*I hope Yami's okay...* Bakura prayed as he tried to find some sort of exit out.

Yami walked into the building without alerting anyone. If Bakura didn't know he was here, he will soon enough.

A guard caught his attention. "Hey, visiting hours are over. Go home."

The former pharaoh glared at him. "This isn't a social visit. I came to retrieve something of mine."

The man laughed, "Oh, really? Enlighten me, then. What exactly have we taken from you?"

Yami approached him with an icy gaze. "My lover."

"Your lover? Well, I don't think you'll find her here!" he smirked. That look was wiped off his face when he was taken by the throat. Yami smiled, "I don't think you understand." He let the unconscious man slump to the floor. "I came here... for Bakura Ceruno."

**~A/N: **_Yami will stop at nothing to retrieve his beloved thief! Who would've thought the Pharaoh would break into prison for a thief? This should be fun! I got the idea from watching an episode of NCIS. Those of you who want a copy of Yami's moral code, PM me or email me and I'll send it to you. They will be used and may be changed to match the story at any time. Please Review! X3_


	10. Chapter 10: Capabilities

_Hey, guys! Welcome to the tenth chapter of my story! Happy day! This means I'm half way through with this story! X3 Now you get to see the action I have been planning! If any of you wants Yami's moral code so you can keep up, tell me and I'll send it to you through my email. Enjoy~! X3_

_**Disclaimer: **__Read Chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Capabilities

Bakura had searched for about an hour for a way out, but every wall looked exactly the same. No secrets or anything obvious to help him. He sat down on the floor and muttered, "Damn. They're much smarter than they were last time." The albino looked around hopelessly. "How do I get out of here?"

An alarm started blaring.

The thief jumped at the sound not at all expecting it to go off. Standing to his feet, he cried, "I haven't left yet! _What gives?!_"

The PA system came on as one of the guards said, '_Attention all units! We have a security breach at the front gate! Any and all suspicious individuals must be brought to the dean's office immediately!_'

"A security breach?" he wondered before three of the guardsmen burst into the room from the left. "Oh, so that's where the door was! I'm impressed."

Two of them grabbed either of his arms. "Hey, what gives? I've got nothing to do with this!"

"We think this may be a prison break. Considering what happened last time, we can't take that chance." the other said gruffly, turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Bakura saw numerous guards running around in search of the person who broke in. The albino looked around himself, curious to know what merited him yet another meeting with the dean. When they entered, Bakura couldn't help but notice that he was shorter than the last time he was brought in which just so happens to be this afternoon. "Bakura Ceruno?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir." one of the guards confirmed.

"Leave us." the dean dismissed.

Once they were out of the room, Bakura had the nerve to demand, "What the hell is this bullshit?!"

The dean laughed, "Now, where are your manners, Ceruno?"

The albino fumed, "With all due respect, you arrogant prick, I think you need to have a reason before thinking that I have something to do with any of this madness! Besides, I don't require an outside influence to escape from prison!"

The man turned and approached him. "Oh? Is that so? Well, then, will _this..._" The male looked him in the eye, an amused crimson staring up at the albino. "Be enough reason for you?" he asked as he took off his hat.

Bakura stared at him in confusion. "How in Ra's name did you get in here?!"

* * *

_After applying Rule 13, Yami continued walking after knocking out the guard. He kept his guard even if there was no one around. You never know when you could be ambushed. His Rule 4 may mean his survival someday. Yami kept to the shadows so he wouldn't get caught. He couldn't help overhearing a conversation._

_"I still can't believe he risked himself for some boy! I mean, whoever he is, he's worth something to him." one of the three laughed. Yami furtively crept closer to hear more._

_"Now here's a question." another piped up. "Why did Bakura call him 'Pharaoh?' I feel like we're seriously missing something about his personal life."_

_Yami gritted his teeth, sorely tempted to come out of his hiding spot and potentially kill them for prying. But he mentally reminded himself to not break Rules 7 and 15. He was already breaking his Rule 17 as it is. He waited until they walked away to sneak over to the dimly hallway._

_Since he was so well-hidden in the darkness, any time he saw a moving light, he would retreat until he was safely away. As soon as the man passed by him, he would step forward and knock him out. "Too slow, fool." he would mutter before going on his way._

_He happened to find the dean's room. Yami slowed his speed to eavesdrop on the ongoing conversation._

_"It seemed a little _**too**_ easy catching him this time." a deep voice said. "Sure, he fought like he did any other time, but this time is was for a boy. Not only one that we conveniently seem to have no records of whatsoever, but that has some sort of affair with our criminal." Yami pulled out his knife. He was going to need it for this._

_When both of the guardsmen in the room walked out, the man called, "If you see that boy again, capture him. I want to have a word with him." As they cotinued on their way, Yami dared to glance inside. He was in luck when the dean's back happens to be turned. He approached him slowly, quietly, to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to himself. The victim was caught completely off-guard when the former pharaoh the knife to his throat._

_"What the-"_

_"You have 15 seconds to tell me where Bakura is before I take matters into my own hands." Yami quickly mumbled. "Your time starts now."_

_The dean chuckled quietly, "Do you honestly think that I'll tell you where he is?" At that, Yami retaliated by shoving the blade into his left shoulder. The satisfying gasp of pain as he slowly pulled it out made him smile._

_"Ten seconds left." he sang sweetly as he replaced the now bloody knife at his neck._

_"Bastard! I'll have you arrested for tresspassing, aiding a felon, and assault. Maybe I should put that as attempted murder." the man said, moving only to clutch his own shoulder to slow the bleeding._

_"Have it your way." he whispered before using the hilt to knock him out. He quickly closed and locked the door before dragging the body into another room. Within moments, he stepped out wearing the dean's uniform. Closing the door, he walked over to a mike that was linked to the PA system. Yami decided to make this a little interesting._

_Pressing the button, he sounded alarmed as he said, '_Attention all units! We have a security breech at the front gate! Any and all suspicious individuals must be brought to the dean's office immediately!_' _

_*Hopefully, that means Bakura.* Yami hoped as he unlocked the door and let it swing open. He could only wait now with his back to the halls as the guards scattered in search of him. "Rule 21 I suppose..." he whispers as he hears a few of the prison inmates shouting._

* * *

"It's all quite simple when you think about it for a moment or two." Yami laughed as he unlocked the cuffs that were chafing the thief's wrists.

"How the hell did you get through the front gate?" the albino demanded.

"Simple: Rule 13." Yami answered cryptically

"Rule 13?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Rule 13: Don't Take 'No' As An Answer." Yami explained as a satisfying click came from the cuffs.

"You do realize that you just painted a target at the back of your head, right?" he asked, slightly worried. This is not what he expected to happen.

"Oh, please, I've been under the radar for eight years. They haven't found me yet."

"But what about your house?" Bakura wondered, thinking about the numerous ways the former pharaoh could be found. "Surely they'll check there for you!"

"Signed under my dead girlfriend's name." he scoffed. "After her murder, I supposedly took off."

"Are there any records of you?" Bakura asked.

"If there are, that means I missed some." Yami sighed. The thief stared wide-eyed at him.

"You deleted them?!" he said incredulously.

"Oh, I did more than delete them, love. I made sure they couldn't follow a paper trail back to me." Yami added with a smirk.

"You burned everything?" Bakura sighed. He's never seen this side of the Pharaoh before.

"I'm positive I did." Yami said thoughtfully.

"Only fools are positive." Bakura pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"I'm positive." Bakura stopped for a minute. "Wait..."

Yami laughed, "Then I guess we're both fools!"

"You bastard, you tricked me!" the albino said indignantly.

"I'm a particular kind of bastard to most." Yami laughed. "Then again, I'm the one who fell for a thief."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakura growled half-heartedly.

"It means I'm not going to leave you behind." Yami sighed, taking his lover in a sweet kiss. When they parted, Yami said, "Perhaps we should get going before we're caught."

Bakura nodded, "Yeah, I think it's time to go."

Yami discarded the clothes we wore and took his thief by the hand as they ran into the halls. This is going to be interesting after all.

* * *

**~A/N: **_Bakura__: You are unbelievable._

_Yami__: *smirk* And...?_

_Bakura__: I honestly didn't expect you to pull a stunt like that._

_Yami__: I could leave you behind! It goes against my code._

_Bakura__: Your code?_

_Sakura__: Don't worry, I wrote them down for you._

_Bakura__: Keep it. Let me figure these out for myself. There's no better teacher than experience, right?_

_Yami__: I suppose you could say that._

_Bakura__: Now, how do we get out of here?_

_Yami__: ...Um..._

_Bakura__: Pharaoh? You do have an escape plan, right?_

_Yami__: Yeah, I didn't think that far ahead._

_Bakura__: Yep, we're fucked._

_Yami__: *smacks Bakura at the back of his head* Don't give up on me yet! *pulls out black box* I brought these for a reason._

_Bakura__: How's that going to help us?!_

_Yami__: My Plan B in case we get caught._

_Sakura__: Alright, that's enough outta you two before one of you spoils the next chapter. Please Review! X3_


	11. Chapter 11: Captured Again

Chapter 11 - Captured Again

* * *

They furtively made their way through the halls even as the guards were rushing by them as if they were invisible. Bakura still tried to grasp the fact that the Pharaoh had broken into Domino City Prison to bust him out and that they just made out in the office of the man in charge of this place. Ra forbid if they get captured again.

The thief looked right, then left, then right again. Yami decided for him and began dragging him through the left hall. He could hear the guards voices just down the hall behind them. They haven't been spotted, but he knew that wouldn't last long. That's when the alarm went off again.

*Shit!* Bakura pulled Yami along and kept to the shadows as best as he could. Eventuallly, they were confronted with two guards with their pistols drawn. "Stay where you are!" one shouted. Bakura turned as Yami continued to stare them down only to see two more appear behind them in the same manner. "Damn it." he swore under his breath.

One of them ordered, "Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground." Yami did so without complaint, the action confusing the albino. "Yami, what are you doing?"

"On the ground, Bakura!" he barked. "Just do as he asks, Bakura. I've got a plan." the former pharaoh mumbles loud enough for only Bakura to hear. Seeing how that's his only option, he slowly dropped to his knees and laced his fingers together behind his head.

He cursed his luck as they handcuffed the both of them and dragged them back to the white room that Bakura had been held in only moments before. "We'll be coming to get you for interrogation in a few minutes." one guard said, shutting the door behind him and walking away.

Bakura turned to Yami only to see that he had already managed to free himself from the cuffs. "How did you..." he began, his boyfriend looking at him with a smirk.

"Paper clips are very useful and convenient in my opinion." he chuckled, holding up the bent clip between his middle and forefinger. "It's not as hard as many make it out to be." He walked over to him and got on his knees to pick the cuffs in Bakura's wrists.

Bakura gently rubbed his slightly red wrists. "Still, you shouldn't have come here! _**This**_ was the situation I wanted to avoid!"

Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "You're welcome." He mumbles under his breath. "You know, I can get us out of here despite this… setback."

"Setback? _**Setback?**_ How are we supposed to get out of here now?!" the albino raged as the former pharaoh stretched his arms. It caught him off guard when a black box was tossed to him.

Catching it with both hands, he gazed at him with confused ruby eyes. "Take one out and slip it under your tongue. They'll be coming for us in a moment." Yami ordered, slipping a red capsule under his tongue. Bakura did likewise and tossed the box right back to him.

"Okay, how's this supposed to help us?" Bakura inquired, curious to see how this plays out.

"You will have to wait and see. I want you to have plausible deniability to its effects." he responded, secreting the black box in his pocket.

The door flew open and three guards walked in. One of them said, "Get up. Time for the polygraph."

* * *

**~A/N:**_ I know, I know! It's short, I'm doing the best I can at the moment. So, I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll try to make the next one a little longer. _

_Next Chapter__: __**Interrogation**_

_*The guard stared at the teen. "Alright. We're going to ask you a series of questions and we want you to give us some answers. You caused a lot of trouble around here and we would like to know why."*_

_So, Please Review! X3_


End file.
